driverfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Driver: Parallel Lines
Driver: Parallel Lines es el cuarto título de la Saga Driver. Salió a la venta el 14 de marzo de 2006 para las consolas Playstation 2 y Xbox y el 26 de Junio de 2007 para la PC y la Nintendo Wii. También ha salido en la plataforma Steam el 13 de febrero de 2009. Historia El juego está ambientado en Nueva York en 1978 y 2006, y el protagonista será un joven criminal apodado como “The Kid” o TK que debe hacerse de fama para vivir la vida al limite pero finalmente termina siendo traicionado por sus nuevos "amigos" causando que TK sea enviado a Sing-Sing (una prisión de máxima seguridad) de Nueva York. Luego de 28 años encarcelado, TK es liberado y observa que la ciudad no es lo que era en los 70' y desea vengarse de quienes lo traicionaron y está dispuesto a destruir a quien se meta en su camino en la Nueva York del 2006. Jugabilidad La jugabilidad se divide en misiones motorizadas o de conducción y misiones a pie. Las primeras abarcan el 80% del juego y son el punto fuerte del mismo. El otro 20% son las misiones a pie y algunos mini juegos. También tiene modos multijugador, tanto offline como online.Asi como varios objetivos como las misiones principales, las 100 estrellas y los trabajillos o misiones secundarias. Los trabajillos y estrellas thumb|250px|Misiones opcionales y fichas del 2006. Vease: Misiones secunadarias de Driver Parallel lines. Los trabajillos o misiones secundarias son ciertos tipos de misiones opcionales que TK puede ir haciendo para conseguir dinero para sus mejoras,municion y reparaciones,estas se encuentran en diferentas lugares los encontraras todos al vencer a Corrigan. Vease:Estrellas Mientras que las estrellas son fichas narajas que pueden darte varios beneficios como incremento de vida, municion, daño, nitro y hasta mejoras gratis. Este mapa te ayudara a encontrar los trabajillos y estrellas del 2006. Música Música de 1978 "Bump and Boogie" by The Wrecking Crew "Bump Meat" by Sir Mack Rice "Bustin' Loose" by Chuck Brown and the Soul Searchers "Cracklin' Bread" by Dave Hamilton "Cross the Tracks" by Maceo and the Macks "Dizzy Dizzy" by Can "Expansions" by Lonnie Liston Smith "Express Yourself" by Charles Wright "Free Your Mind" by The Politicians featuring McKinley Jackson "Gang Bang" by Oscar Brown Jr. "Gettin' Uptown (To Get Down)" by United 8 "Ghost Rider" by Suicide "I Got Some" by Billy Garner "I'll Bet You" by Funkadelic "I'm Tired" by Savoy Brown "Loose and Juicy" by The Pazant Brothers and The Beaufort Express "Love the Life You Live" by Black Heat "Low Rider" by War "Neighborhood Threat" by Iggy Pop "One Way or Another" by Blondie "Outta-Space" by "Billy Preston" "Papa Was a Rolling Stone" by The Temptations "Peaches" by The Stranglers "People Say" by The Meters "Pick Up the Pieces" by The Average White Band "Red Hot Mama" by Parliament "Running Away" by Roy Ayers "Shifting Gears" by Johnny "Hammond" Smith "Sleep Talk" by King Errisson "Smash it Up (parts 1 & 2) by The Damned "Street Lady" by Donald Byrd "Subway Joe" by Joe Bataan "Suffragette City" by David Bowie "The Vulture" by Labi Siffre "Trouble Man (Main Theme)" by Marvin Gaye Música de 2006 "Louis XIV" by Louis XIV "A Different Age" by The Dead 60s "Oh My God" by Kaiser Chiefs "Chin High" by Roots Manuva "Sealings" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs "My Favorite Mutiny" by The Coup "Nowhere Again" by Secret Machines "Racing Towards the Sun by Queenadreena "I Changed My Mind" by Lyrics Born & The Poets Of Rhythm "Boom!" by The Roots "Against the Wall" by Cagedbaby "Hey Scenesters!" by The Cribs "The Cookie" by Dr. Rubberfunk "Tito's Way" by The Juan Maclean "We're Adjusting Ourselves" by Warren Suicide "Intro (Reprise)" by ILS "That You Might" by Home Video "O.F.G." by zZz "All Mapped Out" by The Departure "Get Out of My Way" by Grandmaster Flash "Can't Get Enough" by Inf adels "New Health Rock" by TV On the Radio "Rock 'Till I'm Roll'ing" by Audio Bullys "Muscle Cars (Sander Kleinenberg Pace Car Mix)" by Mylo "Now What You 'Gon Due" by Public Enemy "Pop The Blue" by Suicide "Worth It" by Narco "Reverberate" by Arthur Baker Trailer thumb|center|300px|Trailer de Driver: Parallel Lines Categoría:Saga Driver